


always here, silly

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Visiting Alpha Deucalion with Stiles is a lot like Peter expected it to be: Stiles is a little bundle of joy that can’t keep to one form and just shifts midair as he leaps from person to person. After the first day of this they all kind of carry a spare pair of shorts and a shirt for Stiles to change into, so he isn’t left naked.





	always here, silly

Visiting Alpha Deucalion with Stiles is a lot like Peter expected it to be: Stiles is a little bundle of joy that can’t keep to one form and just shifts midair as he leaps from person to person. After the first day of this they all kind of carry a spare pair of shorts and a shirt for Stiles to change into, so he isn’t left naked. 

 

Pretty often, Stiles seems torn between people he wants to play with: there’s the twins who help Stiles play pranks and steal cookies, there’s Kali who seems indifferent at first, until Peter sees her teaching Stiles how to climb trees. Her aversion to shoes is infectious enough that Stiles later whines about dirt between his toes. There’s Alpha Deucalion-- or Uncle Deuc as Stiles calls him-- who’s the best at bedtime stories, those real and made up both.

 

The absolute favorite though, is Ennis. A stronghold of a man that looks dangerous up until you see him carting Stiles around like a sack of potatoes, only for both of them to end up equally dirty when presented with glitter and finger paints. Honestly, it’s like the pack has two eight-year-olds.

 

Peter is usually left watching Stiles play with his old pack, just like now: sitting under a tree in the backyard with one of the books on fae lore Alpha Deucalion let him snatch from the library, not registering a single word he’s looking at because he’s so focused on the sound of Stiles’ laughter.

 

He’s glad to see the little werefox so cheerful and full of energy, he doesn’t begrudge him that he’s having fun reacquainting himself with the people he grew up with. Still, he can’t help the little part of him that feels that Stiles seems happier here. 

 

These are the people that knew him since he was a baby. That knew him and his parents both. That can teach him more about his heritage.

 

They’re the first family he ever had and Peter and his pack can’t compete with that.

 

He knows that Stiles loves him and his family, the boy isn’t shy about handing out affections, but he can’t help wondering if Stiles doesn’t love Deucalion’s pack more.

 

He’s so lost wondering if Stiles will even want to come back home with him, that he doesn’t notice the little fox until he forces his way into Peter’s lap. The boy is locked between Peter and the book, looking a bit smug about having snuck up on Peter. He makes himself comfortable leaning back against Peter’s chest.

 

He smells like dirt and Ennis, and the fish they were out catching.

 

“You’re sad,” Stiles says, even as he’s tracing the words on the page with a finger.

 

Peter huffs at being caught, lets Stiles hold the book so he can wrap himself around the boy and snuffles against his neck. 

 

He doesn’t try to lie to the werefox, the boy is too smart for omissions, and he knows Peter too well anyway.

 

“Don’t you like being here with me? Did you want to go fishing, too? I’m sorry I didn’t ask, but I know you don’t like fish so I thought you’d be bored, and you said you’d be reading books from Uncle’s library, but I still should’ve--”

 

“Frog,” Peter cuts in because Stiles is getting out of breath. Because Stiles is getting upset on his account and Peter is beginning to feel stupid for being upset.

 

Stiles always comes back to him at the end of day, forever crawling into Peter’s bed and stealing his pillow.

 

“I was sad because I missed my Stiles time,” he says truthfully, smiles when Stiles huffs in indignation.

 

“You should have said!”

 

“I just did.”

 

“Earlier!”

 

“You were fishing with Ennis,” Peter supplies. It’s a bit nauseating how much affection he feels for the fox that’s so visibly upset on his account, “And you’re here now.”

 

“I’m always here, silly,” Stiles tells him, matter-of-fact. “Now read me stories,” the fox demands.

 

Peter is more than ready to oblige.

  
  
  
  



End file.
